un tiempo de calidad tio y sobrino
by tigre de plata
Summary: la familia sabado se va de viaje pero dejan a zak en casa con doyle como su niñera ¿que podria pasar? zak: ¿por que...no dejo de penzar en el? advertencias:yaoi, incesto y lemon (ya se que el titulo es pesimo igual que este resumen pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrio) zakXdoyle (aclaracion zack tiene 14 años en este fic)


zak acabava de despertar despues de una larga noche de jugar video juegos a escondidas con fisk, a diferencia de cuando tenia 11 años ahora tenia el cabello algo crecido en especial sus mechones blancos, su fisico habia mejorado un poco pero no mucho ya que seguia siendo muy delgado. miro su despertador y vio que era casi el medio dia y nadie lo habia despertado lo cual le parecia extraño asi que se vistio con su ropa de siempre antes de ir a la sala. cuando llego se sorprendio de ver a su tio doyle sentado en el sofa viendo la television

-¿tio doyle? ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto el menor acercandose al sofa

-drew me pidio que te cuidara mientras ellos iban a un templo en alaska y como estabas dormido no te quisieron molestar, no volveran hasta mañana en la tarde- dijo el peli-rojo viendo a su sobrino

-rayos, me ubieran despertado o llevado sobre fisk- se quejo zak cruzandose de brazos

-no te pongas asi mini-hombre, miralo de esta manera, hasta que ellos regresen este lugar sera solo para hombres- dijo doyle mientras se paraba y atrapaba a zak haciendole una llave de lucha (obiamente no muy fuerte)

-ya veras que no me ganaras- dijo zak dando una patada a uno de los pies de su tio haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y callera boca arriba al suelo

-jaja buen movimiento peo soy mejor- dijo doyle dando una patada a uno de los pies de zak haciendo que este callera de frente sobre el quedando la cabeza del monor sobre sus pectorales

-jaja tramposo- dijo zak levantando la mirada notando la posicion en la que estaban, en ese momento pudo sentir como su sangre subia hasta su rostro antes de levantarse rapidamente

-¿te sientes bien zak? te veo rojo como un tomate- dijo doyle leventandose del suelo

-E-em.. si si estoy bien no es nada- respondio el menor hasta que sintio la mano del peli-rojo en su frente

-mmm... no tienes fiebre eso es seguro- dijo doyle tomandole la temperatura con su mano

-p-pues me ire a dar una ducha- dijo zak antes de salir corriendo lo cual le parecio extraño al mayor aunque tenia una ligera sospecha. cuando zak llego al baño repidamente fue al fregadero y abrio el agua antes de mojarse la cara

-¿que me esta pasando?- se pregunto mientras se veia en el espejo hasta que sintio una ligera presion en su pantalon, cuando bajo la vista pudo ver que tenia una leve ereccion lo cual sabia ya que su padre se lo habia explicado hace unos meses

-P-pero ¿por que tengo una ereccion?- se pregunto en voz baja para que su tio no lo escuchara y luego abrio el agua de la ducha para que no lo escuchara

-bien, aver... ¿como me dijo para que hiciera cuando esto pasara?...- comenzo a penzar zak mientras tomaba su miembro erecto con su mano derecha, al hacerlo sintio como si una ligera corriente electrica recorriera su cuerpo a la vez que daba un ligero gemido

-ah.. se siente.. extraño- dijo zak mientras comenzaba a mover su mano de arriba a abajo dando pequeños gemidos, en su mente solo venian imagenes de su tio sin camisa o en boxers (lo vio asi una vez cuando lo vio salir del baño cuando sus padres no estaban)

-ah.. ¿P-por que no dejo.. de pensar en el?- se pregunto entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que iba aumentando los movimientos de su mano hasta dar un gemido por el cual se tapo la boca con la otra mano mientras eyaculaba sobre su mano y parte del suelo

-ah...ah... no...entiendo por que..- comenzo a decir en voz baja hasta que escucho la voz de su tio

-mini-hombre ¿te encuentras bien? ya has estado alli por mas de 20 minutos- comento el mayor del otro lado de la puerta

-E-em si estoy bien solo... me habia entrado jabon en los ojos, ya salgo- dijo zak (ya que supuestamente se estaba bañando) cerrando el agua de la ducha antes de limpiaze la mano y el suelo con papel , despues mojarse un poco el rostro para bajar el sonrojo que tenia para despues tomar una toalla y salir del baño mientras se secaba el cabello

-listo, ¿que tal si vemos unas peliculas de terror?- pregunto el menor

-buena idea pero primero comamos algo ¿que tal unas pizzas?- pregunto doyle

-esta bien pero antes ire a darle de comer a zon- dijo zak antes de ir caminando hasta un balcon cerca de un tronco en el que se encontraba zon

-muy bien amiga hora de comer- dijo zak tomando una cubeta con tapa que estaba a un costado, cuando la abrio se pudo ver que tenia pezcados

-muy bien zon, un giro- dijo el menor a lo que la terodactilo asintio antes de comenzar a volar y dar una vuelta en el aire

-buena chica, toma- dijo zak acercando la cubeta al nido en el cual aterrizo zon antes de comenzar a comer

-sabes amiga, creo que algo me esta pasando..- comenzo a decir zak mientras se entraba en la barandilla que separaba el balcon del borde

-no puedo quitarme de la mente a doyle y ademas que... bueno no se por que mi cuerpo actua de una forma extraña por el- finalizo con un ligero sonrojo mientras acariciaba a la cabeza de zon la cual hizo un grasnido (no se como se le llama al ruido que hace un terodactilo).

mas tarde ese dia zak se encontraba en el invernadero corriendo con "la garra" y con una banda verde atada en su brazo derecho, corrio por todas partes hasta que escucho que algo se movia entre los arbustos

-muy bien doyle sal de donde quieras que estes- dijo zak con un tono victorioso mientras apuntaba la garra a los arbustos

-¿me buscabas mini-hombre?- se escucho detras de el, muy cerca de su oido haciendo que diera un ligero salto por el susto y perdiera el equilibrio, iba a caer al suelo pero doyle el cual tambien traia una banda verde en su brazo y su jet-pack lo sujeto del brazo

-ten mas cuidado podrias lastimarte, ah por cierto..- comenzo a decir el peli-rojo acercandose al oido del menor haciendo que este se sonrojara por la poca distancia entre sus rostros

-te gane..- dijo en un tono suave casi sensual mientras que con su mano libre arranco la banda de zak antes de dar un ligero tiron haciendo que este se pusiera de pie muy cerca de el

-¿C-como llegaste aqui sin que te escuchara?- pregunto rapidamente el menor bajando la mirada para que doyle no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo por tenerlo tan cerca

-facil, hace poco un viejo conocido mio y yo modificamos mi jet-pack para que no hiciera nada de ruido al volar- respondio el mayor hasta que noto el sonrojo de su sobrino confirmando sus sospechas

-eso fue trampa- dijo zak algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en ese momento doyle se inclino hasta estar casi a la altura del menor (zak ahora le llega al hombro en altura) y le tomo el menton para despues hacer que levantara un poco la mirada

-¿y... que si hice trampa?- pregunto este en tono sensual teniendo su rostro muy cerca del de zak el cual estaba rojo como un tomate

-E-em E-es que T-tu.. E-eso no se vale- comenzo a decir el menor muy nervioso, en ese momento el peli-rojo sonrio de lado antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos rosando sus labios con los de zak el cual queda en shock al sentir los suaves labios de doyle, normalmente lo empujaria para separarlo pero ese ligero beso, el rose de sus labios, se sentia muy bien.

doyle se separo de zak viendo la expresion de este la cual era de sorpresa con todo el rostro rojo

-¿te gusto?- pregunto el peli-rojo con una sonrisa victoriosa

-E-em pues no, la verdad que no me gusto- dijo el menor desviando la mirada ya que suponia que si decia que le habia gustado el mayor pensaria mal de el

-¿entonces por que no me detuviste?- pregunto doyle sujetando del menton a zak para que este lo mirara

-!E-Em p-pues veras, no te detuve por que...- comenzo a decir zack muy nervioso tratando de desviar la mirada pero el peli-rojo no lo dejaba, en ese momento doyle se volvio a inclinar un poco pero en lugar de besar los labios del menor le beso el cuello haciendo que este diera un ligero gemido por la sensacion

-pues a mi me parece que si te gusto- dijo el pelo-rojo viendo la reaccion de su sobrino antes de seguir besandole el cuello subiendo cada vez mas pasando por la mejilla hasta que llego a los labios de zak dandole un dulce beso el cual no fue rechazado "esto esta mal, doyle es mo tio ¿como es posible que en estos momentos mi propio tio me este besando de esta manera?" comenzo a pensar zak hasta que sintio como una de las manos del mayor se introdujo por debajo de su camiseta y comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones haciendo que diera gemidos que era callados por el beso. en ese momento doyle termino el beso pero no saco la mano de debajo de la camiseta de zak

-¿te gusta lo que hago?- pregunto el peli-rojo un tono sensual junto al oido de zak el cual tienia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del mayor

-S-si- dijo simplemente entre gemidos, doyle sonrio por ello, desde hace tiempo que sentia algo por su sobrino desde antes de saber que era su sobrino sentia algo por el por ello siempre intentaba impresionarlo presumiendo sus aventuras y tratando de divertilo cuando las cosas eran muy aburridas

-zak, te amo- dijo este en el oido del menor el cual al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo mas ya que creia que tambien lo amaba o gustaba

-doyle tu tambien me gustas- dijo zak antes de ser interrumpido por los labios del peli-rojo el cual le estaba dando un apasionado beso el cual fue correspondido.

zak podia sentir como la lengua de doyle intentaba entrar a su boca asi que abrio un poco la boca permitiendole el paso haciendo el beso mas apasionado, el beso duro hasta que no pudo aguantar mas la falta de aire

-vamos adentro, aqui no es buen lugar para hacer esta cosa- dijo el peli-rojo haciendole un gesto con la cabeza por lo cual zak comprendio que se referia a las camaras de seguridad

-si a ver si me alcanzas- dijo zak saliendo corriendo en direccion al elevador que los subiria hasta el cuartel de los sabado.

cuando subieron apenas llegaron a la sala doyle volvio a besar a zak el cual correspondio el beso mientras caminaba asia atras hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el sofa sin romper el beso en ningun momento, el peli-rojo fue deslizando una de sus manos adentro de los pantalones del menor sintiendo que este estaba exitado asi que comenzo a frotar la ereccion de este con su mano haciendo que se sonrojara. pero antes de que zak pudiera decir algo doyle profundiso el beso para despues separarse un minuto para quitarle la camiseta a su sobrino dejando su torso y sus pesones al descubierto lo cual aprovecho comenzando a lamer y mordisquear uno de los pezones mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su sobrino.

-D-doyle ah...N-no tendriamos que ah..- comenzo a decir zak pero fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor

-no te preocupes mini-hombre este sera nuestro secreto- dijo doyle antes de bajar los pantalones y los boxers del menor con la mano con la que entes estaba frotando su ereccion dejandolo completamente desnudo y con una notable ereccion, en ese momento se separo de zak mientras se quitaba la su chaleco y su camiseta dejando ver su bien formado torso haciendo que zak se sonrojora para despues seguir quitandose la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo dejando ver mejor su cuerpo bien formado, su grandes pectorales, su firme abdomen, sus fuertes piernas entre las cuales se encontraba el gran miembro semierecto de este lo cual puso nervioso a zak por el gran tamaño. doyle volvio a ponerse sobre zak pero al ver la expresion de este se sintio mal, se veia asustado, indefenso, no podia seguir con lo que estaba haciendo asi que solo dio un suspiro antes de volver a pararse mientras tomaba su ropa del suelo

-lo lamento mini-hombre- dijo el peli-rojo dandole la espalda al mensionado pero antes de que pudiera comenzar vestirse sintio como lo abrazaban por detras, al voltear pudo ver que se tratava de zak el cual parecia triste

-no... doyle, sigue es solo que estoy nervioso, todo esto es nuevo para mi- dijo zak, en ese momento doyle se dio la vuelta antes de besar al menor

-no tienes de que estar nervioso, nunca te haria daño- dijo el peli-rojo volviendo a besar apasionadamente a zak el cual se sentia mas tranquilo, ambos volvieron a recostarse en el sofa (zak debajo de doyle), doyle comenzo a besar el cuello de zak haciendo un recorrido de besos pasando por el abdomen del menor, luego el vientre hasta llegar a al miembro erecto de este, en ese momento zak sio un gemido al sentir una extraña sensacion en su miembro, cuando bajo la mirada pudo ver que el peli-rojo estaba con su miembro en la boca comenzando a lamer y succionar probocando una gran sensacion de placer en el menor el cual no decia ni una palabra solo daba ligeros gemidos ahogados.

-D-doyle..M-me ven..- intento advertir zak no pudo terminar ya que dio un gran gemido antes de terminar en la boca del peli-rojo el cual solo succiono todo el liquido, reteniendolo en su boca antes de besar al menor compartiendo la esencia de este con un beso, doyle le pidio a zak que se diera la vuelta lo cual obedecio antes de sentir como uno de los dedos del mayor se introducia dentro de el provocando que diera un ligero quejido por lo cual el peli-rojo comenzo a mover el dedo haciendo que el menor comenzara a dar pequeños gemidos de placer, fue introduciendo uno por uno hasta que la entrada de zak ya estaba bien preparada. doyle apunto su miembro el cual ahora esta erecto directo a la entrada de su sobrino antes de inclinarse lo suficiente como para decrile algo al oido

-no te preocupes, lo hare suave- dijo el peli-rojo antes de dar una pequeña mordida a la oreja de zak haciendo que este diera un ligero gemido, doyle fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro en la entraba del menor hasta que ya lo habia introducido por completo, fue moviendo suavemente su cadera marcando el ritmo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de zak el cual podia sentir el calor del cuerpo de doyle dentro de el, sentia su aliento junto a su oido y no podia evitar dar un gemido de placer con cada emvestida. unico que se escuchaba en la casa eran sus gemidos y envestidas, zak sentia que iba a terminar denuevo al tiempo que las emvestidas de doyle fueron aumentando el ritmo, en ese momento el peli-rojo dio vuelta al menor quedando cara a cara antes de abrazarlo por debajo de los hombros atrayendolo mas asia el aumentando cada vez mas las emvestidas hasta que ambos dieron un gran gemido al unisono, zack pudo sentir como una sensacion calida lo llenaba, al tiempo que el eyaculaba su abdomen y en el del mayor el cual cayo rendido sobre el ambos con la respiracion agitada mientras podia sentir los fuertes latidos de los corazones de ambos.

zak comenzo a sentirse muy cansado en ese momento hasta que se quedo dormido, cuando desperto pudo ver que se encontraba en su cama

-¿doyle?- pregunto antes de intentar salir de la cama pero sintio un gran dolor en su trasero haciendo que cayera en la cama

-te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho por un tiempo zak- escucho la voz de doyle antes de que este entrara a la habitacion junto con un baso de jugo

-ouch deverdad que duele- dijo el menor sentandose lentamente en la cama

-lamento de verdad eso, pero no te preocupes ya limpie todo..- comenzo a decir el peli-rojo entregandole el baso con jugo

-gracias- dijo zak bebiendo el jugo hasta que noto la expresion triste del mayor -¿sucede algo?- pregunto

-no zak, solo... lo lamento, no debi haber hecho nada de esto- dijo doyle sentandose en el borde de la cama

-no fue tu culpa, yo fui el que queria hacerlo y me gusto- dijo zak algo sonrojado mientras dejaba el baso en su mesa de noche, en ese momento doyle lo miro a los ojos aun con la expresion de tristesa

-tienes razon mini-hombre pero no pudo evitar sentirme mal ya que bueno.. tu eres un chico yo coy un hombre y..- comenzo a decir doyle hasta que fue cayado por un beso de parte de zak el cual fue correspondido

-mejor vete a dar una ducha,dormiste toda la noche y ya son las 10 am, drew llamo dijo que llegarian en 30 minutos aproximadamente- dijo el peli-rojo a lo cual el menor asintio mientras intentaba moverse pero aun seguia con el dolor

-mejor te llevo al baño yo- dijo doyle con una risita antes de tomar en brazos a zak como si fuera una pareja de resien casados llevandolo al baño. minutos despues, toda la familia sabado estaba entrando al cuartel encontrandose con doyle y zak jugando unos videojuegos

-hola muchachos ¿como an estado?- pregunto doc sabado

-buen papa, me diverti mucho con el tio doyle- dijo zak poniendole pausa al juego

-lamentamos no haberte llevado con nosotros zak pero la proxima si vendras- dijo drew acercandose a su hijo

-no te preocupes mama, la verdad me gusto estar con el tio doyle y..no me molestaria que me cuidara mas seguido- dijo zak guiñandole un ojo al peli-rojo el cual sonrio

-wer ¿de que me perdi?- pregunto fisk el cual habia notado el guiño


End file.
